A Not So Lonely Road
by ProLazy
Summary: Bobby and Castiel talk when Castiel takes a break from searching for God.
Bobby had been drying the dishes for the past half an hour or so. It took a lot longer now that he had to reach up to the counter from his wheelchair. It didn't help either that Sam and Dean had just up and left halfway through washing them. He supposed he couldn't blame them though.

The boys had been getting cabin fever over the past few days, so when the opportunity for a hunt came along they had left without hesitation. Bobby could only wish that he could have been able to go with them. However, now he was confined to his chair and he felt as useless as Dean at a free buffet.

A sudden flap of wings made Bobby come to a halt. As the strong footsteps made their way down the hall the old hunter threw down the mug he was holding - causing it to shatter - and pulled out the gun he kept in the side of his chair.

He poised the weapon and waited for the intruder to emerge.

His shoulders sagged with relief when a familiar stiff figure appeared.

"Cas."

"Hello."

The Angel bowed slightly as if he didn't know what else to do. Bobby rolled his eyes with exasperation and put his gun away.

"The boys went on a hunt. Salt-and-burn. They should be back any time now."

"Oh...okay" Castiel said a little disappointedly. "I shall return later on. I apologise for disturbing you-"

"Hang on a sec!" Bobby called as the Angel turned to leave. "You can wait here. I could use the company" the older hunter confessed. "It's better than sitting alone uselessly worrying about

Huey and Dewey."

Castiel frowned as he tilted his head slightly.

"Who?"

Bobby sighed deeply. "Just get your ass in here, boy...and you can clear that up!" He said pointing at the shards of pottery on the floor.

"Alright."

Bobby watched in awe as Castiel simply flicked a wrist and the pieces telekinetically transported to the trash can. The Angel then made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Jeez, you know a little manual labour would do you good" Bobby claimed, but it appeared to fall on deaf ears.

The older hunter went back to drying dishes, but this time observing Castiel as he did so.

The Angel was sat as rigidly, hands placed on either of his knees as he stared blankly at the wall opposite. Bobby found it a little unsettling, but he also felt there was something a little lost about Castiel's expression. He was clearly troubled as well as burnt out and in need of a break from heavenly battles.

Bobby supposed since the Angel had turned on his own family for the Winchesters, he didn't exactly have anyone to talk his issues over with. Or so Castiel thought. Fortunately, Bobby had experience with taking on strays and all the emotional baggage that came with them.

"Boy, are you just going to sit there looking gormless or are you going to give me a hand?" the older hunter asked sternly.

Castiel blinked feverishly a few times. "Why do you keep calling me boy? I'm millions of years older than you."

"Yeah, well, you don't look it" Bobby reasoned. "Now get over here and start washing."

Castiel rose and headed over to the sink. He didn't even remove his signature coat, instead choosing to simply roll up the several layers of sleeves.

He experimented with running the bubbles through his fingers and smiled discreetly. Bobby noticed though, and for a brief moment he mirrored the expression.

Castiel picked up the first dish and started scrubbing.

"It's actually refreshing to carry out such a mundane task" the Angel claimed.

"Yeah? Try saying that when you've been stuck in one of these things for months" Bobby huffed as he took the plate Castiel offered him.

The Angel looked down at him, not with pity, but with guilt.

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to heal you."

"It's not your fault" Bobby assured him. "Just remember what I said about that bastard father of yours fixing it for me."

Castiel seemed to flinch at the mention of his father, and he turned back to sink as he started cleaning a pan more harshly than needed.

"Speaking of which...how goes the search for your daddy?" Bobby asked tentatively.

Castiel stopped washing and exhaled deeply.

"It's not really going anywhere" he replied with obvious regret. "I'm just growing more frustrated...more desperate...more alone."

"So that's why you stopped by, huh?" Bobby asked with concern lacing his tone.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Bobby cut the Angel off quickly. "It makes me sleep better at night knowing where you idjits are."

"You think I'm an...idjit?" Castiel asked, struggling to pronounce to unusual phrase.

"Of course I do" Bobby affirmed. "I've always said family don't end in blood."

The delicate smile returned to Castiel's lips.


End file.
